Arctonyx collaris
by Sensoriane
Summary: Le Blaireau à gorge blanche (Arctonyx collaris) est la seule espèce du genre Arctonyx. C'est un mammifère carnivore qui fait partie de la famille des Mustélidés ... Pourquoi pas, néanmoins Marny se dit qu'elle préfèrerait quand même avoir un animal sympa agrafé sur sa poitrine. Petit OS sur la maison Poufsouffle, et ce que, au fond, ça veut dire d'y appartenir !


Bonjour, bonjour ! Une courte histoire sur les mœurs et habitudes des Poufsouffle, une maison que je trouve très attachante et peut être un peu trop laissée de côté ... J'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est une inspiration soudaine dans un style qui n'est pas du tout le mien qui plus est, mais je m'essaie à tout ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !

Note de l'auteur : bien entendu, l'univers appartient à JK Rowling, et pour le reste, au fond servez-vous !

* * *

><p>Jouant distraitement avec ma fourchette, j'hésite encore entre la tarte à la rhubarbe qui me rappelle ma grand-mère, et les choux à la crème. Mais il serait vraiment trop bête d'avoir à faire un tel choix, quand la vie s'amuse à en imposer de bien plus important. C'est donc sans regret que je me sers allègrement des deux.<p>

J'émets un son méprisant en réponse au regard désespéré que me lance Hannah en me voyant engouffrer de trop grosse bouchée pour ma pauvre bouche. Après tout, qui n'a pas besoin de force lorsqu'il s'agit d'affronter une énième journée dans la délicieuse école qu'est Poudlard. Ne dit-on pas « quand l'appétit va, tout va » ? Et puis, j'ai toujours eu une constitution fragile nécessitant un régime solide et fort en glucide d'abord.

Un certain remue-ménage vient alors déranger l'atmosphère paisible d'un petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Encore une dispute Gryffondor/Serpentard ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser avec lassitude. Ou du moins, j'espère que c'est ce que son visage laisse transparaître. En mon fort intérieur, je ne peux me retenir de jeter un regard déçu vers ma propre tablée, joyeusement discrète comme à l'accoutumée. Vous l'aurez deviné, je me trouve sagement assise à la table des Poufsouffle, dans mon uniforme repassé aux douces couleurs jaune et noir. Avec dépit, je jette un coup d'œil au blaireau fièrement dressé sur sa poitrine. Un blaireau ? Franchement ? Mince, je ne sais même pas ce que fait un blaireau dans la vie …

Bien sûr, je ne me suis jamais fait trop d'illusion quant à mon avenir ici. Sans être bête, le sérieux n'est pas spécialement mon fort, pas courageuse pour un sou il faut le reconnaître et encore moins calculatrice, je me sais ma place ici. Mais je ne peux pas toujours m'empêcher de penser que « loyal » n'est qu'un adjectif comme un autre pour réunir ceux qui ne se casent nulle part ailleurs.

Avec un mouvement d'humeur, je me lève sans délicatesse. Aussitôt, mes condisciples me jettent un regard étonné. Ah pardon, j'ai oublié qu'ici, le calme est fait d'or. Je me rassois alors bien sagement, réalisant que de toute manière, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire.

- Tu en penses quoi Marny ? me demande alors Peter, un garçon une année au dessus avec qui j'ai pris l'habitude de réviser le mercredi soir.

- Pardon ? lui répondis-je étonnée, n'ayant pas suivi un traître mot de la conversation.

Il a un drôle de regard. Je ne cherche pas plus loin, il est sympa mais toujours un peu bizarre. Enfin, il est sympathique, ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, mais bon il a une tendance au rougissement que je ne m'explique pas.

- Encore perdu dans tes songes aux yeux verts ? rigole Hannah, sans la moindre notion de vie privée.

Quelle garce. Sans répondre, je lui lance le regard le plus froid de mon répertoire, pendant que Peter détourne la tête, ne trouvant certainement aucun intérêt aux amourettes d'une adolescente. Qu'elle idée d'avoir dit, il y a de ça deux ans à cette commère, que Raphaël, un septième année de Serdaigle, m'avait tapé dans l'œil. Depuis, ma si chère amie qui ne l'est plus tellement à cet instant, ne me lâche plus, gloussant quand il apparaît, le bousculant accidentellement dans mes bras dès qu'il passe et ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier quelques stupides commentaires quand il a le dos tourné. Ca a au moins l'effet bénéfique de me faire faire le deuil de cette histoire n'ayant jamais commencé. Après tout, si je suis lucide sur ma répartition, je peux tout aussi bien l'être sur mes capacités de séduction. Avec cinq bons kilos en trop, un nez en trompette que je trouve des plus disgracieux et des hanches six fois trop large, je ressemble plus à, et c'est le cas de la dire, une blairotte (ça se dit ça au moins ? Il faut vraiment que je commence à me renseigner sur ce stupide emblème) qu'à une délicate gazelle.

Une fois les ventres remplis, c'est toute la joyeuse bande qui se dirige vers le prochain cours. N'ayant pas pris potion, ou plus exactement, n'ayant pas été invitée à réitérer l'expérience par mon très cher professeur, je me dirige seule vers le parc. Dehors, quelques groupes sont étalés de ci de ça dans le parc profitant du soleil matinal. Addicte au masochisme, je m'affale sans douceur sous l'arbre le plus proche, prête à faire le point sur ma misérable vie. J'enfile rapidement dans mes oreilles mes écouteurs et lance la première musique qui me tombe sous la main. Simon & Garfunkel. Parfait, c'est dans le thème de l'introspection mélancolique qui de toute façon ne durera pas très longtemps.

C'est un coup contre mon épaule qui me réveille. Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais assoupie. Encore une preuve de mon manque de contrôle sur ma vie. J'entrouvre disgracieusement les yeux, pas ravie pour un sous d'être tiré de ce rêve magnifique où je faisais de l'hippogriffe sous les conseils avisés du professeur Vector.

Une fois, parfaitement réveillée, il semblerait en effet que mes grognements n'est pas fait déserté l'horripilant individu, je constate que ce qui se tient devant moi, n'a rien de désagréable en fin de compte.

Merde ! Raphaël se tient là devant moi avec un sourire charmant. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, essayant d'essuyer discrètement avec ma manche un filet de bave, irrigué depuis un bout de temps si j'en crois la quantité.

- Désolé de te déranger, mais je me disais que tu avais certainement cours, il est dix heure passé.

- Ah merde ! (note à moi-même, arrêter de jurer) Euh, merci je suppose, quoique je doute que mon retard n'est pas déjà était prédit par notre divinatoire professeur.

Il rigole (est-ce que je viens vraiment de la faire rire là ?), et je sens une rougeur me monter aux joues. Il ne semble pourtant pas prêt de bouger. Je le regarde donc avec étonnement, attendant je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs. Il reste encore quelques secondes à me fixer, pendant que je maudis de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt qu'il était simplet.

- Encore désolé, mais est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui pend de tes oreilles ?

Ah oui, bien entendu. Et moi qui croyais que mon charme ravageur le rendait captif de ses mouvements. Rapidement, je lui explique le concept de l'ipod pendant qu'il me regarde avec des yeux de merlans frits, complètement perdu face au terrible concept de la technologie. Satané sang-pur. Il ne semble pourtant pas décourager, et continue à me poser des questions sur le chemin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil satisfait en croisant quelques uns de ses soupirantes avérées. Héhé, et oui, c'est moi qui marche à ses côtés bande de perfide stéréotypes canonissimes. Il me quitte au détour d'un couloir, en rajoutant (quoiqu'il faut que je vérifie que ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination) « C'était sympa Marly, faudrait qu'on se refasse ça », avant de disparaitre avec un sourire à damner un ange.

Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'un prénom, ca sonne pas si mal Marly, je pourrais toujours essayer d'officialiser un changement nominal.

C'est sur un petit nuage que j'arrive, pas si en retard que ça au final, devant ma salle de cours. Lucy, me jette un regard en coin, alors que je m'écrase à ses côtés le moins discrètement du monde. Cette prof m'adore de toute façon. Le cours passe rapidement, pendant que mes pensées divaguent et que je m'imagine déjà la robe que je porterai à mon mariage avec Raphaël.

C'est Hannah qui me sort de mes doux songes, en me sautant dessus dès la porte franchit.

- Toi ! Dis moi tout, et ne mens pas, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Ce sourire rêveur ne te va pas du tout au passage. me dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'oublis de me vexer, trop ancrée dans le monde fabuleusement merveilleux de mon imaginaire. Décidée à ne pas la mettre au courant, et à garder l'information exclusivement pour moi dans l'instant, je lui invente une excuse bidon de nouvelle familiale. Elle semble d'ailleurs extrêmement déçue de n'avoir rien à raconter au repas du soir.

Le dit repas qui se déroule de manière assez inattendue au passage. Assise à côté de Peter, je me lance dans un discours passionné sur le principe des fêtes foraines, conversation qui continue jusqu'aux grandes portes. Ebahi par le fait de pouvoir intéresser quelqu'un par mes connaissances aussi inutiles qu'étranges, et captivée par mon propre discours, je ne remarque pas tout de suite Raphaël qui semble m'attendre. Attendez, quoi ? Il me fait un signe quand je passe, l'idée qu'il me soit adressé étant totalement saugrenue, je continue mon chemin sans lui accorder la moindre attention, du moins en apparence.

- Marly !

Je me retourne alors, le doute n'étant plus permis, le rythme de mon cœur s'affolant alors dangereusement. Je prends la voix la plus sensuelle que je me connaisse pour répondre un « oui » étonné. Je fais un signe au reste du groupe pour qu'ils ne m'attendent pas, oubliant le pauvre Peter, sans même avoir fini ma phrase.

Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau huit ans. Il me surplombe d'au moins 20 bons centimètres, et c'est ses yeux sont tellement verts à cet instant que je n'ai qu'une envie, plonger dedans et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Si bien, que c'est ma tête de poisson hors de l'eau qui répond à sa question. Alors qu'il me regarde étonné, je réalise que j'ai potentiellement raté quelque chose.

Il éclate de rire, avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que tu es tête en l'air, gamine. me dit-il affectueusement (ouai c'est comme pour le prénom, il faut faire des sacrifices). Je te demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à une soirée Serdaigle, jeudi prochain ?

Ah parce que les Serdaigles aussi font la fête ? De mieux en mieux … Il faut que je demande à Dumbledore si une réorientation est possible. Clairement, penser à une nouvelle répartition est la seule technique qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour gérer le trop plein d'émotions qui m'envahit.

- Umh, pourquoi pas. Faut voir, je te dis ça demain ? dis-je avec le plus grand détachement du monde.

Il hoche la tête, son sourire ultra-charmant toujours collé au visage, me ré-ébouriffe la tête avant de rejoindre ses potes.

Je mets rapidement un couloir entre nous, et l'angle à peine traversé, commence à gesticuler dans tous les sens. « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah », danse de la victoire, « Aaaaaaaaaaaaah », danse de la victoire. Et je pourrais continuer longtemps, si un premier année ne me fixait pas comme une espèce inconnue sortie tout droit de l'imagination d'Azimov. Je me redresse avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, et m'en vais la tête haute. De toute façon, je suis bien trop heureuse pour m'inquiéter d'une potentielle hospitalisation de force.

ooOoo

Je passe les trois jours qui nous séparent de jeudi, à trainer avec sa bande d'ami et lui. Découvrant que les conversations existentielles peuvent avoir du charme, ou que du moins, Raphaël déborde de charme quand il rehausse ses lunettes qui lui donnent un air d'intello beaucoup trop sexy pour mon esprit candide, avant d'argumenter. Je rencontre quelques Lions par la même occasion et profite du temps qui passe entourée de ces gens que je n'aurai jamais cru côtoyer un jour.

Hannah me rattrape avant d'entrer en classe pour me demander si on se met ensemble pour l'exercice pratique. Je la regarde avant de me mettre à rire.

- Désolée mais je repensais justement à la blague que Mike (pote tout aussi canon de Raph (moi aussi j'ai le droit au surnom)) m'a faite tout à l'heure, à propos de l'organisation et des Poufsouffles.

Elle me jette un regard un peu trop méprisant à mon goût, avant de lancer un « ouai, si tu le dis » et de me laisser planter là. Je hausse les épaules et prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour dormir le plus discrètement possible.

Je vois que Peter nous a attendu à la sortie du cours, c'est moi où on le voit de plus en plus souvent c'est dernier temps ? Peut être qu'avec toutes ces histoires, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché d'Hannah. Un peu honteuse, je me promets de la questionner ce soir, après tout cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté.

J'explique rapidement à Peter, que je ne mangerais pas avec eux car Raph m'attend dans le parc avec ses amis. J'omets bien entendu de lui dire, que la compagnie de gens vifs et instruit, ou d'impulsifs et viriles gryffondors, me tente à l'instant beaucoup plus que la monotonie habituelle des repas à notre table. Sans une once d'hésitation, je m'élance toute joyeuse vers le parc.

Jeudi arrive rapidement, et je ne pense plus qu'à ce soir. Je reconnais que mon esprit s'est un peu emballé pendant cette semaine, et que mes attentes seraient plus appropriées dans quelques années de relation, mais rien ne me fait redescendre sur Terre. En sortant de Botanique, je constate que les filles ne m'ont pas attendu. Je déteste faire le trajet des serres jusqu'à l'école, seule en plus, et elles le savent. J'ai une peur bleue des armures qui gardent le chemin le plus court. Quelle idée de mettre deux figures dignes de Scream dans une école franchement. Je décide donc de passer par la petite cour, trajet beaucoup plus long, mais je n'aurais pas à me ridiculiser, le souvenir de ma première nuit après les avoir remarquées, encore trop frais dans les mémoires de toute ma maison. Et puis, les cours étant fini, c'est pas comme si j'avais à me presser.

Quelques pas plus loin, j'aperçois le dit Mike appuyé contre un muret, jouant avec sa baguette. Aussitôt mon cœur s'emballe. C'est bien Raphaël adossé contre le mur, dans une posture digne d'Hercule. Je prends quelques instants pour remettre en place mes cheveux et vérifier que mon mascara ne s'est pas amusé à laisser des traces noires sous mes yeux. Ainsi, cachée quelques mètres plus loin, je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Après tout, sachant que je ne fais que parler de lui, peut être qu'il n'a que mon mot à la bouche qui sait. Mais c'est Mike qui me mentionne.

- Marny a confirmé pour ce soir ?

- Comme s'il y avait besoin, lui répond Raph, avec un ton ironique.

- Vu comme ça, rigole Mike. Mais tu sais, je l'aime bien (héhé c'est moi).

- Ouai, elle est marante c'est vrai, quoique je pense qu'elle ne fasse pas exprès la moitié du temps. il ricane, rapidement suivi. Mais vas y, après ce soir, fonce, je te la laisse mec !

Pardon ? En fait, ça ne doit pas être moi. Ils doivent certainement parler d'une autre invitée. Qui s'appelle Marny.

- Non mais franchement, c'est quoi ce prénom ? Tu sais qu'il m'arrive encore de vouloir l'appeler Marly. Et puis dans le genre blaireau tu fais pas mieux, regard béat, rien à dire et d'une niaiserie alarmante. Sans parler de la masse de chair. Vas y, ce soir, j'expédie ça, et demain je me fais une orgie avec tout ce que va me devoir ton frère une fois qu'elle sera passée par mon lit.

Okay. Ça c'est mon signal. L'heure que je parte le plus rapidement possible, le plus loin possible. J'ai vu des images magnifiques dans un documentaire sur la Laponie, ça peut être sympa.

Je m'effondre quelques mètres plus loin, bien à l'abri derrière des buissons. Mais quelle conne. Mais quelle conne. Mais quelle, bon on a saisit le concept. Le cœur en charpie, je reste encore une bonne heure en position fœtale, émettant des bruits d'animaux qu'on égorge entre deux reniflements. Lorsque je me sens prête à affronter ma prochaine psychanalyse avec de la matière pour les quinze années à venir, je me lève. La nuit est déjà tombée. A l'heure qu'il est, je devrais être entrain de me préparer, des robes blanches dans les yeux et une musique nuptiale dans la tête. Je me traîne, plus que je ne marche, jusqu'à mon dortoir.

En entrant, je remarque Hannah, toute pimpante et apprêtée. Elle ne tourne même pas le regard en m'entendant rentrer. C'est pas plus mal, je ne me sens pas du tout prête à l'affronter. Au bout d'un de ces blancs qui n'en finit pas, je lui fais discrètement remarquer qu'elle est très jolie. Hannah prend rarement soin d'elle et passe pour une beauté commune, mais je trouve qu'elle s'illumine dès lors qu'elle détache ses cheveux et met une jolie robe.

Elle me lance un « merci », gênée au moins autant que je le suis.

- Elijah m'a invité à sortir hier, il dit que c'est la plus grosse lune avant 60 ans ce soir !

- C'est génial ça ! je mets autant d'enthousiasme que possible dans mon intonation, mais ma voix s'enroue misérablement, pendant que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes devant la joie de mon amie.

Elle se retourne dans la seconde qui suit. Et se précipite vers moi. Elle s'exclame en m'attrapant les mains :

- Oh mon dieu, mais tu as pleuré Marny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'essuie rapidement mes yeux, avant de lui affirmer que tout va bien. Certes ça ne valait pas un oscar, mais j'y ai mis du cœur !

- Allez file, mes problèmes peuvent bien attendre, et puis je ne voudrais pas priver Elijah d'une belle fille comme toi, et encore moins te priver de ta plus grosse lune avant 105 ans.

- 60 ans, Marny, pas 105 !

- Qu'est-ce que ça change au fond ?

- Tout, car tu sais je suis sûre que j'en reverrais une dans ma vie ! Ne bouge pas, me dit-elle avant de filer en coup de vent.

A peine a-t-elle franchi la porte que je m'écroule sur mon lit, faisant craquer le sommier. Lui aussi apparemment me verrait bien faire un régime. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir encore de quoi pleurer dans mon organisme, mais je fais une dernière tentative. Ah si, il restait quelques larmes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de dépression intense, je me décide à me lever, nettoie rapidement mon visage et descend me caler dans un canapé, au coin de la cheminée. Rien ne vaut un bon feu, pour faire disparaître une flamme fictive, non ?

Je sens les coussins qui s'affaissent lorsqu'une personne s'assoit à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête, découvrant ainsi Peter qui me fixe.

- Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement de Quidditch ? lui dis-je, en pensant que de toute façon, nous ne gagnons jamais.

- J'ai croisé Hannah sur le chemin, elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas trop le moral, alors je suis revenu.

Je n'imagine pas la surprise qui doit se peindre sur mes traits. Il est revenu. Pour moi. Aussitôt, je me remets à pleurer. Mais pourquoi diable, ne me laissent-ils pas seule dans mon coin, c'est tout ce que je mérite.

Il me cale contre son torse, passant un bras par-dessus mes épaules. Je reste quelques instants dans cette position, avant de relever la tête.

- Tu sais, tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça.

- C'est vrai, me dit-il en essuyant avec son pouce mes joues qui ruissèlent. Mais peut-être que j'en ai envie, qui sait ?

- Tu as tort, je dois être d'une compagnie terrible là tout de suite, je réplique en baissant les yeux.

Il se redresse et me regarde sérieusement.

- Parfois je me demande comment ton cerveau fonctionne Marny, vraiment.

Génial. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin là tout de suite. Je tente de me retirer de ses bras, vexée comme un pou, mais il me retient.

- Tu sais, si un garçon n'est pas capable de voir à quel point tu es mignonne quand tu mordilles tes lèvres lorsqu'on te surprend entrain de rêvasser, charmante quand tes joues rougissent sous l'effet de l'excitation quand tu t'emballes à propos d'un sujet que toi seule comprend, ou même incroyablement délicieuse quand tes yeux brillent devant des desserts que tu ne finiras pas, parce que toujours trop gourmande. Et ba, c'est tant pis pour lui. Certain le remarque.

Arrêt sur image. Rembobinage. Je lève un regarde timide vers lui. Ah oui, c'est bien à moi qu'il s'adresse. Il a dit charmante, vraiment ? Il m'offre un sourire adorable, avant de saisir une de mes mains. Mon cœur, après un ou deux ratés, adopte un rythme effréné.

Doucement, mes lèvres se recourbent en un sourire, et une douce chaleur envahit ma poitrine. Rien à voir avec le brasier que provoque Raphaël, mais ce n'est pas si mal que ça en fin de compte.

Je lui serre la main, et le voit soudain grimacer. Son poing est en effet très rouge.

- Tu t'es fais mal ? lui dis-je inquiète

- Disons que je ne suis pas revenu directement quand j'ai croisé Hannah. Je suis passé dire ma vision des choses à quelques Serdaigles un peu trop sûrs d'eux, me répondit-il gêné.

- Quoi ? Tu t'es battu ?

Il doit penser que je suis choquée, car il prend une voix désolée pour se justifier. Je ne prends pas le temps de le contredire, trop focalisée sur le fait que personne ne se soit jamais battu pour moi. Et qu'est-ce que c'est sexy !

Je réalise à cet instant que j'aimerai bien qu'il m'embrasse, et qu'en réalité ce n'est pas la première fois que cette pensée traverse mon esprit. Nous nous fixons tous les deux dans les yeux, trop longtemps pour que ça n'en soit pas suspect.

A ce moment, Hannah débarque dans la salle commune, les bras chargés de confiseries en tout genre et vient s'assoir en tailleur à nos pieds.

- On t'avait promis une soirée non ? dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Ma gorge se serre de la voir là devant moi, après mon comportement des derniers jours.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Hannah … Vraiment pas. Et puis Elijah te plaît depuis qu'il t'a fait tomber de la barque en première année …

- C'est vrai, mais Elijah est un grand garçon qui a tout de suite comprit. Je le verrais demain, et même après-demain s'il le faut. Mais là tout de suite, c'est ici que j'ai envie d'être. me lance-t-elle, en ouvrant un paquet de cookie. Tiens, je sais que ce sont tes préférés.

Et assise là, mon épaule contre celle de Peter, Hannah face à moi et des cookies dans la main, je réalise que j'avais tout faux. Ce n'est pas Poufsouffle qui n'est pas digne de moi, mais bien le contraire. Et le mot « loyal » prend d'un coup d'un seul tout son sens.

- Oh, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, s'exclame Peter avec entrain. Est-ce que vous saviez que le blaireau avait un os pénien ?

Nous le regardons, incrédules, avant d'éclater de rire en cœur devant l'image qui s'impose sous nos yeux.

J'aurais dû me douter que cet animal ne pouvait être qu'extraordinaire.


End file.
